


Angel in the Infield

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: We the People of an Unconventional Life Style [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baseball, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, little league, sportsball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Angie's baseball career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the Infield

John loved baseball, pure and simple. If he had to pick one thing about his life in South Carolina it was the time he spent on the field. So naturally when his daughter began to show talent for the sport he was right beside her coaching her and cheering her on.  
He had always played catch with the kids from an early age and while the enjoyed it as a fun way to spend time with their Papí, it was Angie who had announced one day that she wanted to play baseball. John had jumped in with both feet, teaching her the rules and coaching her in the different skills required for different positions.

Soon enough, Angie was begging to join a local little league team.

The three of them talked at over, John in particular stressing to would be good for her to be on the team.

It didn't take too much cajoling for Alex and Eliza to agree. All three of them had always been of the mind that it was best to support the kids in whatever extracurricular they expressed interest in.So in early spring Angie started her baseball career. When he could John continued to help her hone her skills and with each passing day it came closer to the first game of the season.

He would have loved to come to every practice, to carpool with the family down the block, to bring snacks and water or Gatorade for the whole team, the whole nine yards. But practices were at three in the afternoon on Wednesday, exactly smack dab in the middle of the time when John was the vet on call at the zoo. So it broke his heart to think that he wouldn't be there for his Angel's first game. Angie wasn't too thrilled about it either and it hurt John to see her so upset.

Angie buried her face in John's chest and he felt rather than heard her sniffling.

"Oh no, mija, no crying," John said softly, holding her close. Alex signaled at him from the doorway and John gave a small nod.

He gave Angie a big squeeze before pulling away and gently wiping a tear from her cheek.

"You make me proud, okay?" he murmured, "Bring home a trophy."

"It's just the first game," Angie mumbled, "there are no trophies."

John chuckled, "A foul ball, then. You're young to do great, mija."

After he saw the rest of the family off, giving eight month old Jack a few extra kisses, John began to make his way to work. As much as he loved what he did, John wasn't really feeling it today.

Still off he went, but he was completely distracted in thinking about how Angie was doing.

The other vet on call, Andrea, definitely noticed his distraction.

"Everything okay, Johnny?" she asked. It was vaccination day, so things were pretty calm despite the large number of animals they had to get through.

John sighed, "It's my daughter's first little league game today," he explained.

"First game of the season, always fun," said Andrea, "My little brother does basketball."

"Not just the first game of the season," John said, placing a used needle in the sharps bin, "She just started playing so it's her first game ever. I mean, we've played together just the two of us, but it's a bit different."

Andrea cocked an eyebrow, "Then what the hell are you doing here!"

"What?" John furrowed his brow.

"Go," Andrea urged, "I got this John," she smiled, "go see your girl make you proud."

"Are you sure?" John asked, even as he was already stripping off his gloves.

Andrea laughed, "Yeah definitely. I'll call Brynn if I need help."

"You're the best, Andy."

John half ran from the room.

\----------  
They were winning, but only barely, and Angie was trying to stay super focused. Of course, she knew that it didn't really matter if they won or not, but it still would be nice. It was the top of the ninth inning with the other team at bat. If the other team scored any points then they would probably win.

Angie took a deep breath and adjusted her mitt, her eyes trained on the current batter. She resisted the urge to glance into the stands as much as she wanted to. 

The first pitch was throw, foul ball. Angie shifted back and forth on her feet as she waited. Strike one. She let out a sigh and clenched her fists. Finally the batter hit it and it was coming right to her, she just needed to catch it before the player on second got past her.  
All she could hear was the whisper of her own breath in her ears, the sounds of the world fading away. The ball was flying her way and she reached out. It hit her mitt with a satisfying smack, but to reach it she'd had to step away from the plate and the batter and managed to get safely on the base. The world came back to her in a rush. 

They were already running towards home plate, she needed to make a choice quickly. So she threw the ball at the catcher in hopes of them getting their last out.

"Safe!"

A wave of annoyance and frustration swept over Angie. Why didn't she throw the ball fast enough? Over the sound of the other team's families excitement, Angie heard a very familiar voice whooping her name.

Her gaze snapped to the stands and her eyes swept over the crowd. There was her Papí, the grin on his face the widest she had ever seen. Her heart soared.

The rest of the game passed in a blur. The other team didn't score again and Angie half watched as her own team made up the difference and pulled ahead for the win. The other half of her attention was on the crowd and on her family.

When it was over she ran past her cheering teammates over to the bleachers where they all sat. "Papí!" She called out loudly.  
John met her at the bottom of the bleachers and she launched herself into his arms.

"Papí, you made it! You made it!"

John laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You were amazing out there, mija."

"Thanks Papí!" Angie grinned, "I want you to meet my coach," she gripped his hand excitedly.

John let her lead him into their dugout where the team was still celebrating, joined by a few parents and friends as well. Angie navigated easily through the excitedly babbling group. 

"Miss Kitty!" Angie approached her coach.

"Great job out there Angie," Her coach smiled.

Angie smiled, "Miss Kitty this is my Papí," she urged John forward.

The coach seemed thrown for a moment, her gaze very obviously flicking towards Alex and Eliza, who were corralling the other children.  
"It's nice to meet you," John greeted, holding out his hand, "I'm the Laurens in Hamilton-Laurens."

The coach smiled and shook his hand, "Kitty Livingston."

There was a moment of silence, "So you are the one I can thank for teaching Angie to play so well?" Kitty asked.

"Oh yeah," John said, a wide grin spreading across this face, "I used to play as a kid. It was one of the few things my dad signed me up for that I actually liked doing."

"I see," Kitty smiled.

John wrapped his arm around Angie, "And I guess I just passed it on to Angie."

As she had gotten older, Angie had grown to look more and more like Alex and John knew it. He likes saying these kinds of things both as a way to explain to people the nature of his relationship with Alex and Eliza and as a way to make the people he was talking to do a double take.

Kitty blinked a few times obviously confused and at a loss of what to say. Clearly she was trying to see any sort of resemblance between John and Angie.

"It's always nice when families can share hobbies," she said finally. 

John smiled, "Yes it is," he turned to Angie, "you ready to celebrate winning?"

"Ice cream!" Angie exclaimed.

"Sounds great Angel," John chuckled.


End file.
